


Changing Fate

by KirkBWriter



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Max takes a third option, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 01:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14321859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirkBWriter/pseuds/KirkBWriter
Summary: Faced with having to sacrifice Chloe or sacrifice Arcadia Bay, Max decides to take a third option instead.





	Changing Fate

“And Max Caulfield. Don't you forget about me.”

  
  
“Never.”  
  
Max stared into the picture of the blue butterfly and saw the edges start to go blurry. She could feel the familiar twisting in her gut, reality beginning to fold in on itself around her, and in moments she would be back in the girls bathroom in Blackwell, listening to the woman she loved die.  
  
“No.” Everything stopped, as Max lowered the picture. “I can't. I won't.”  
  
Chloe Price was in tears. “You have to! Damn it Max, my mom, Kate, even fucking Victoria and David, you can't just let them die. You have to save them. You have to let me go.”  
  
“No! There has to be another way!” Max turned from Chloe to face the tornado, which seemed to have momentarily frozen on the horizon as if it was waiting for her decision.  
  
“Do you hear me? I'm sick of being pushed around! Why did I get these fucking powers if I'm punished for using them? You want to blackmail me? Make me choose between her and everyone else? Fuck you! I'm not following your script! I'll make my own!”  
  
Chloe stepped toward her. “Max. Please.”  
  
“You're right. I can't sacrifice the whole town. I can't kill Kate, not after I saved her life. I can't kill Warren, just because he had a crush on me. Or Victoria, because she's a bitch. Even Frank doesn't deserve to be blown up.” Max cupped Chloe's cheek. “But I can't lose you either. I love you.”  
  
“I love you too. But there is no other way. It's either bae or bay.”  
  
Max shook her head. “No. This whole fucking thing started because I saved you. It's not about me. It's about you. You're the key to all of this, Chloe. I think you have to be the one to change things.”  
  
“What?”  
  
Max offered her hand. “Trust me.”  
  
“Always.” Chloe took it and squeezed. “What's the play?”  
  
“Hold on to your butt.” Max stared into the photo of the blue butterfly. Everything turned inward. She felt like she was spinning and for a moment thought she was going to pass out. The only thing that kept her centered was Chloe's hand in hers. It gave her the strength she needed to pull both of them back to the very start of the week, to the bathroom in Blackwell. She slumped to her knees and groaned, blood seeping out of her nose.  
  
Chloe stumbled but caught the wall. “Fucking hell. Does it always hurt like that?”  
  
“N-No. That was...different.”  
  
“It's like I took some bad 'shrooms and acid at once. So, did it work or...” A blue butterfly fluttered in and landed on the edge of a bucket. Chloe shrugged. “Never mind. How much time?”  
  
Max stood up and pulled her camera out of her bag. “As soon as I take this shot.” The Polaroid flashed. She shook the photo and they both turned as they heard the bathroom door burst open.  
  
“It's cool, Nathan...don't stress. You're okay, bro.” To say Nathan Prescott sounded unhinged was putting it mildly. “Just count to three. Don't be scared. You own this school. If I wanted I could blow it up. You're the boss...”  
  
The scene had replayed over and over so many times in Max's head, both ways, she'd lost count. Only things were different this time, since Chloe was right beside her. 'We just have to...'  
  
Chloe silently grabbed Max's face and kissed her hungrily, then smiled at Max's shocked expression and winked. She stepped out from behind the stalls before the other girl could stop her. “Hey, dickhead!” Nathan spun on his heel, eyes widening in shock. “I got something for you!” She broke into a sprint, punching Nathan in the face and knocking him flat on his ass before he even knew what was happening. “Who's the bitch now?”  
  
Max smiled. It had worked. Nathan was down, and Chloe was okay.  
  
Still on the ground, dazed and confused with his lip bleeding, Nathan pulled out his gun. Before he had a chance to fire it Chloe kicked him in the crotch. He screeched in pain and his arm jerked, finger reflexively squeezing the trigger. The bullet missed Chloe completely. She sneered. “Fucking prick. You think I didn't know about that? Can you believe this guy?” She turned. “He really thought he could take down m...” Her face fell. “No!”  
  
Max's expression was one of bewilderment as she looked down at the growing red spot on her shirt. This was one of her favorite shirts and now it had a hole in it. And why was it suddenly so cold? And hard to breath? She collapsed, a strange pounding in her ears accompanied by a shrill scream. “Maaaaaax!”  
  
Chloe rushed back to Max's side, even as the bathroom door opened and David Madsen rushed in. “What the hell is going on in here?” He saw his stepdaughter first. “Chloe?”  
  
“He shot her!” Tears were streaming down Chloe's face as she desperately applied pressure to the wound. “He fucking shot her!” She was vaguely aware of David wrestling with Nathan, it sounded like they were fighting, but her focus was on Max. “Hey, stay with me. You hear? Stay with me!”  
  
Max's vision was blurry. Her chest hurt so much, and it was getting dark. With the last of her strength she cupped Chloe's cheek. “I...love you.” She smiled weakly, and then her eyes fluttered closed.  
  
“Noooo! Max!” Chloe turned to David. “Do something! Fucking do something!”

  
**

  
Max woke in pain.  
  
Her whole body felt like it was on fire. She could barely breath. And it was dark. Too dark. She began to panic. She felt a hand on her shoulder and someone whispering in her ear.  
  
“It's okay. You're okay.”  
  
A light came on. Max blinked through hot tears. Someone was leaning over her. As her blurry vision cleared she recognized the bright blue hair and wide blue eyes. “C-Chloe?”  
  
“Hey.”  
  
Max looked around. “Where are we?”  
  
“The hospital.” Chloe bit her lip. “You got shot, Max. Remember? Nathan in the bathroom?”  
  
Max realized she was wearing her pajamas. She felt around her torso and winced when she made contact with a puffy bandage below and between her breasts. “How bad is it?”  
  
“The docs said you got hella lucky. The bullet didn't go all the way through you and it didn't hit anything vital. A couple of inches higher or lower, or to either side, and you'd be toast.” Chloe took Max's hand in her own. “You'll be fine, it's just gonna take a while.” She shook her head. “I'm so sorry.”  
  
“For what?”  
  
“This is all my fault. I took off after Nathan like a fucking idiot. I knew he had a gun this time and I got in his face anyway. I wanted to show you how bad ass I was, and I nearly...” Chloe's breath caught in her throat. “Fuck. I just got you back, Max. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you.”  
  
“You didn't. I'm right here.” Max winced as the slightest movement sent a knife of pain through her chest. “I feel like I got hit by a truck, but still...what happened wasn't your fault.”  
  
Chloe shrugged. “Thanks, Max.”  
  
Max lay back and sighed. “Are my parents here?”  
  
“Yeah, I called them so they wouldn't have to find out what happened on the news. They showed up a few hours after the EMT's brought you in. They were right here but they went down to the cafeteria for some coffee. I told your pops I'd call if you woke up.” Chloe reached for her phone but Max stopped her. “What's up?”  
  
“Wait.” Max was pale and trembling. “What about Nathan and Jefferson? The dark room. You and I went through hell this week, Chloe. Please tell me it wasn't all for nothing.”  
  
Chloe shook her head. “Step-dou...I mean, David gave Nathan to the cops. Little shit was so off his fucking rocker he started confessing before they even got to the station. Jeffershit was arrested too and the cops are all over that fucking bunker.” Tears welled up in her eyes. “And the junkyard. They found Rachel's...”  
  
“Hey.” Max put her hand on Chloe's.. “It's okay.”  
  
“No, it's not. It's really fucking not.” Chloe wiped her eyes. “Max, Rachel lied to me. About everything. I loved her so much, and I think she was playing me the whole time.”  
  
Max tried to sit up and hug Chloe but pain lanced through her midsection. “Oww.”  
  
“You okay?”  
  
“I'm fine. Look, don't hate Rachel. Whatever her faults, some part of her must have loved you too.”  
  
“How can you be so sure?”  
  
Max cupped Chloe's cheek and smiled. “Trust me. Anyone who gets to know you, can't help but adore you.”  
  
Chloe stared into Max's eyes for a moment, then lunged in and kissed her. She put her arms around Max but was careful not to squeeze too hard or put any pressure on her.  
  
They lost themselves in each other until, eventually, they were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. Max and Chloe looked up to see Max's parents standing in the doorway.  
  
“Sorry to interrupt.” Ryan Caulfield was grinning. “Chloe, you were supposed to let us know if Max woke up. But I suppose it's difficult to use a phone with your tongue in someone's mouth.”  
  
Max's face turned bright red. “Dad!”  
  
“Sorry, Mr. C.”  
  
Vanessa Caulfield shook her head. “It's all right, Chloe. We're very happy for you both. But Maxine, are you certain you should be so...active, given your condition?”  
  
“We were just kissing, mom.”  
  
Chloe eyes widened. “Excuse me? I will have you know that was some grade A tongue action.”  
  
“Oh my god.” Max dropped her head into her hands. “I'm breaking up with you.”  
  
Chloe's brow got all crinkly and she stuck out her lower lip.  
  
“No, don't make the aww face. You know I can't resist...” Max sighed. “Damn it. Fine. You're off the hook.”  
  
Chloe smirked. “Thanks, Maximus.”  
  
Vanessa watched the both of them with such love on her face. She was beaming. “It's no wonder she's barely left your bedside in three days. Did she tell you the doctors say she helped save your life?”  
  
“What?” Max looked from her mom to Chloe and back again.  
  
Ryan nodded. “They said she put pressure on your wound until the medics arrived. She kept you from bleeding out. Thank you for being there for our daughter, Chloe.”  
  
“Always.” Chloe shrugged. “It's the least I can do for my lady.”  
  
Max blushed. “I'm...your lady?”  
  
“Hella yeah. I love you, Max Caulfield.”  
  
“I love you too, Chloe Price.”  
  
Chloe curled up, carefully, on the bed beside Max and the four of them talked for an hour or so, until Max started to get drowsy and they decided to return to their hotel. The Caulfields offered to take Chloe home so she could rest too, and after Max assured her it was okay Chloe kissed her goodbye and left with them.

 

**

  
Chloe's was the first face Max saw when she woke the next morning. She was sitting cross-legged in a chair beside the bed, typing away on her phone, and didn't immediately notice Max watching her.  
  
“Good morning, blueberry.”  
  
“Really Max?” Chloe side-eyed her. “You can do better than that.”  
  
“I think it's cute.”  
  
“Fine.” Chloe got into the bed and kissed her. “I'm your blueberry.” She stroked a lock of hair out of Max's face. “Your parents said they'll be by later. Now that they know you're okay, and I have your back, they're going to visit some old friends while they're in town. How do you feel?”  
  
Max sighed. “Everything still hurts. I forgot to ask yesterday. How long was I out?”  
  
“It's been about four days since you were shot. Why?”  
  
“So, it's Friday?” Chloe nodded, and Max glanced out the window. The sky was blue as far as she could see. “The day of the storm. We don't know yet if we actually changed anything. It could still happen.”  
  
Chloe gestured with her phone. “While you were sleeping I've been keeping an eye out for those anomalies you told me about. Snow. Beached whales. Freaky bird patterns.” She shrugged. “So far so good.”  
  
“Oh please let it be over.”  
  
“Hey Max, can I ask you something?”  
  
“Sure.”  
  
“What if the storm not happening meant your powers went away? Would that be a plus or a minus?”  
  
“Honestly?” Max lay her head back on the pillow. “I'd be happy. I never asked for them. I never wanted to be a damn time master. Not that I was much of a master anyway. I played with them at first, and even when things got serious and I tried to use them to actually make things better I usually just made them worse.”  
  
“That's not true. You saved my bony ass.”  
  
Max smiled. “Hey! I happen to be quite fond of your ass.”  
  
“And here I thought it was my tits.”  
  
“Them too.”  
  
Chloe leaned in and kissed her. “Seriously Max, you're like a god damn superhero. You didn't just turn back time to save me, you fucking froze it to save Kate...”  
  
“Oh no.” Max paled. “Do you know if Kate's okay? She was being bullied by Victoria and the other mean girls in the original timeline. That's the whole reason she was feeling so hopeless and lost she went on the roof in the first place. I wasn't there to help her this time.”  
  
Chloe frowned. “I haven't exactly kept in touch with the Blackwell gang since I got expelled. But after Nathan and Jefferson got arrested, the truth came out about them drugging girls. Including your friend Kate. Since I haven't heard about anyone taking a swan dive off the dorm I figure she got vindicated. Fuck, I would have loved to see her throw it back in that Chase bitch's face.” She nodded toward a table by the desk, where there was an assortment of card and flowers and balloons. “Come to think of it, one of those is from a Kate Marsh I think.”  
  
“I just hope she's doing okay. She didn't deserve any of that crap from Victoria.”  
  
“Sounds like you've got a bit of a crush on the bible babe.”  
  
Max shook her head. “Kate's sweet, but I only have eyes for you.”  
  
“Damn it, hipster, if you weren't hurt I would ravage you. Right here, right now.”  
  
“Sounds like incentive for me to get better. Fast.”

  
**

  
Max and Chloe spent the day in bed, watching the weather.  
  
And kissing.  
  
And occasionally trying to do more than kissing, but they kept being interrupted by nurses  
  
Max frowned. “Damned heart monitor.”  
  
The forecast looked promising. It was bright and sunny and life in Arcadia Bay seemed to be returning to something akin to normal following the public reveal of Jefferson and Nathan's activities. The Prescotts spent a considerable amount of money trying, and for the most part failing, to minimize their son's involvement. Blackwell Academy received an enormous sum for renovations, security, and a new photography program.  
  
Just after 10pm one of the nurses tried to make Chloe leave, citing visiting hours. She stood still and silent and just glared at the older woman until she finally agreed to pretend not to see her.  
  
At 12:01 it was officially Saturday and the two of them breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
“It worked. You changed your own fate, Chloe. And it looks like we stopped the storm too.”  
  
Chloe held up her hand. “High five!” Max tried to raised her arm and groaned. “Oops. My bad.”  
  
“Not funny, Price.”  
  
Chloe laughed and kissed her. “You still love me, right?”  
  
“It's a chore, but I think I can manage.” Max's stomach rumbled. “I'm already tired of hospital food. I sure could go for a thick, juicy, double decker cheeseburger right about now.”  
  
“Little late for that, Max. I'll call the Two Whales tomorrow and have mom whip you up something.”  
  
“You're such a good girlfriend.”  
  
Chloe nodded. “I know.”  
  
Max's parents arrived first thing in the morning. Max insisted they didn't need to stay.  
  
“Go home. I'll be fine. The doctor said I'm going to have to spend few days here, but barring complications I can get out and I want to go back to school. I need to finish the semester.”  
  
“My little girl's been shot.” Vanessa shook her head. “I can't just leave you to recover on your own.”  
  
Max shook her head. “I'm not a little girl anymore. And...” Without looking she held out her hand and Chloe took it. “I'm not alone.” They both smiled. “You guys are going to drive yourselves crazy wandering around Arcadia Bay. There's a reason we left, remember? Go home. Go back to work. We'll be okay.”  
  
The discussion went back and forth for a while but Max ultimately got them to agree. “Sweetheart...” Ryan reached into his pocket and took out two credit cards. “Here.” He handed one to Max and one to Chloe. “I set up a brand new account with both of your names on it. The only thing you need to worry about is getting better, okay?”  
  
“Thanks Mr. C.”  
  
Ryan shook his head. “At this point, I think you can call me dad.” They all knew this was a touchy subject for Chloe and Max held her breath, uncertain how her girlfriend would respond. Tears in her eyes Chloe got up and hugged him. “You look out for her, and yourself, you hear me?”  
  
“Yes sir.”  
  
Max hugged her parents and cried a little in Chloe's arms after they left. “I can't believe it's over. Seeing you die, in the bathroom, on the train tracks, in the junkyard, it tore me up inside. Like a piece of me was dying with you. But you're here and you're safe and so is Arcadia Bay. Kate's okay, Jefferson and Nathan are in jail...”  
  
“...and Rachel's finally at rest.” Chloe wiped her own eyes. “I talked to her parents while you were asleep. They wanted to bury her in their family plot, but I convinced them to take her to a cemetery in Los Angeles instead. Rachel hated Arcadia Bay. The last thing she would have wanted is for her remains to be stuck here.”  
  
“Did you want to go with them? For the burial? I'd understand if...”  
  
Chloe shook her head. “I don't need to see her gravestone to mourn. Besides, my place is here, with you.”  
  
“Yes.” Max clasped her hand. “It is. I love you.”  
  
“I love you too. Don't think I'll ever get tired of saying that.”  
  
“You better not.”

**Author's Note:**

> Right now this is the end. I may add more in the future but I kind of doubt it.


End file.
